Barney's Big Dance Party (battybarney2014's version)
''Barney's Super Adventure ''is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 28, 2002. Plot Filming Location: Universal Studios Florida, Walt Disney World and SeaWorld Orlando. Cast *Barney (Voice: TBA, Body: TBA) *Baby Bop (Voice: TBA, Body: TBA) *BJ (Voice: TBA, Body: TBA) *Riff (Voice: TBA, Body: TBA) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Kimball (Brady Kimball) *Carly (Carly Naples) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Sara (Sara Perks) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Jamal (Alex Smith) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Connor (Chase Vasquez) *Holly (Kennedy Donatto) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Eli (Darrak White) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *and more The Dancer / Party Character Name *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) (cameo) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (cameo) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) (cameo) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) (cameo) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) (cameo) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) (cameo) *Binyah Binyah (Voice: and Body: Phillip D.Garcia, Alex Delanian, Justin Campbell, Matt Gillespie) (cameo) *Captain Kangaroo (John McDonough)﻿ (cameo) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) (cameo) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (cameo) *Curtis (Monte Black) (cameo) *King Babar (from Babar) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Joey (cameo) *Eddie Coker (cameo) *Other characters that include; The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Colby's Clubhouse, Spot the Dog, Scooby Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, Ronald McDonald, Bananas in Pyjamas, The Big Comfy Couch and Wishbone (cameo) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (cameo) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (cameo) *Dana (Devin Turnham) (cameo) *Mike (Blake Garrett) (cameo) *David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) *Ramon (Bryce Cass) (cameo) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (cameo) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (cameo) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (cameo) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (cameo) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) (cameo) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) (cameo) *Maggie (Tory Green) (cameo) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (cameo) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (cameo) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (cameo) *Jessica (Talia Davis) (cameo) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (cameo) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) *Heidi (Alison Mack) (cameo) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (cameo) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (cameo) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) (cameo) *Lily (Luxy Banner) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarell) (cameo) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) (cameo) *Tony (Trent Gentry) (cameo) *Kevin (Brandt Love) (cameo) *Ainne (Kacie Lynch) (cameo) *Connie (Salim Grant) (cameo) *Sammy (Kenneth Ball) (cameo) *Heidi (Alison Mack) (cameo) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (cameo) *Suzy (Chelsea Johnson) (cameo) *Perry (Sean Sandras) (cameo) *and more Songs *Barney Theme Song *Throw Your Hands Up *Move It Like This *What I Like About You *Together With You *I Love You Trivia Category:2001 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Fake Barney Dance Party Specials